You Can Be Mine, And I Can Be Your's
by naynayrivera123
Summary: When Santana Lopez starts her senior year she promises to herself nothing will get in her way but can she keep it when the new girl Brittany S. Pierce and her become extra close and try to fix each other.
1. The First Time We Met

**ALL mistakes are my own and i don't own brittana or glee.**

**please read and review and enjoy!:)**

* * *

Santana's POV

It's a new year, new me. I'm going to be top bitch at Mckinley High and Quinn Fabray or anyone in that matter is going to ruin my senior year. I ran my fingers through my long raven hair and put it in a tight pony-tale and grabbed my letterman jacket quickly before Puckerman picked me up for the first day of senior year.

The house was quite my mom and dad were at work or somewhere I don't know. That makes them sound really bad they aren't really, they're just always busy either working or away on business trips. I love my parents but my dad is always at the hospital working and ever since my mum got her new job she is never here for me I would rather have her here discussing how cheerio practise was or grounding me for coming home drunk from one of the boys from the football team party's instead I'm left in this massive house with everything any teenage girl would ask for but I would trade all of this for someone to be there for me when I needed them but no one could ever find that out or my reputation would be gone.

A loud beep coming from the front of my house woke me up from my thoughts, it was Puckerman. I jumped in the front next to him and he attempted to kiss me on the lips I just turned sharply to the side and he grazed my cheek with his lips.

He looked confused by my reaction but he brushed it off. "hey baby, you look nice, nice necklace whoever chose that for you must be a real keeper." He said referring to the cheep bit of metal I had hung round my neck that he insisted I wore that he had bought me for Valentines Day a few weeks back. I wasn't going to be truthful and say back "what this cheap shit hanging around my neck that my cheating scum of boyfriend got me." No way he was popular I was popular we where the power couple we needed each other so I just responded with a smile.

When we arrived at school I just walked away from Puckerman and went straight over to Mia's car where all the other cheerio's were standing gossiping about stupid rumors that has happened over the break.

"Omg did you hear about that berry girl the one that's dating Finn? She totally got chucked out of some talent camp because she injected her opponents with some drug that stopped the vocal chords from working so she could be the 'star'" Mia said finishing it of with laugh.

"And there's a new girl, she is totally hot and the boys are after her already, definitely a new addition to the cheerio's. Better watch Santana she could even be after your place as captain." Quinn added with a smug grin.

What a new girl? Hot? Hell no, No one is taking my place I will cut her If she even attempts it.

"Fabray you know that's bullshit I'm the hottest piece of ass around and you know it, that's why that douche-bag over there Puckerman choose me over your sorry ass, and you were even carrying his baby." I replied with my best bitch face.

"You know what Santana I don't care about Puck or Sam or any of my leftovers you've slept with I just can't wait for the day you get kicked off your big ego and the truth spills out."

I Lunged forward and pushed Quinn into another Cheerio.

"You cant hit me!'" she shouted.

"Yeh sure I can unless you've got yourself knocked up again… SLUT" and snapped back shortly followed with my right hand slapping her face.

That's when she jumped on me and we both started brawling on the ground until two cheerio's pulled us apart.

"FUCK you, Santana!" Quinn snapped as she got up and walked away with Mia dragging her inside.

"what a way to start a new year" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Brittany! Come into my office" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around it was my aunt Sue, me my mum and my sister had just moved to Ohio. My Mum grew apart from my aunt when she met my dad and moved to London where she had me and my sister. My mum and dad just got a divorce my dad is still living in London with his assistant that he had been banging behind my mums back for about 2 years? They where suppose to be in '_love'_ why would someone that was in 'love' sleep with someone else I don't get it. Love is bullshit it fake and people that say they are in love, yeah they might think they are but there not. I promise myself I will never ever fall in love, yeah I will get married, have a couple of kids maybe really care for them but not love, love is fake.

"Brittany! I know everything up there in your head is beautiful and stuff but I need you and you know I always get my way so listen." Sue's word's brought me back to reality.

"hmm? Yeah? What?" I muttered.

"Well you know that im the Cheerleading Coach and you and I both know you can dance really well, so I will let you put 2 and 2 together" I was confused I didn't really understand? Did she want me to do math? Then why was she talking about dancing? Maybe she was talking about those dancing numbers that come on the tv in the morning?

"4?" I asked.

"What? No. I want you to join my cheerios."

"Cereal? Join what?"

"No Brittany, let me slow this down, I want you to join my cheer leading squad the Cheerio's" Sue said really slowly.

"I don't know" wait isn't cheerleading really popular in American high school? This could get me some friends and I wouldn't be some sad person with no friends.

"Okay I'll join."

"Good, now go and get changed into your uniform" Sue spoke as she handed over a red and white polystyrene uniform and pointed over to the changing room doors.

"Oh and here is the combination to your locker"

"Thanks… coach" I said with a wink.

"You know Brittany if you ever want to talk I'm here" she spoke softly.

"I know… thanks." I said as I walked away towards the changing room.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Sandbags what are you doing in here?" I turned to the side to see coach standing across at the other side of the gym.

"I just needed some space, so I came here to get a head start

for the new season." I spoke as I wiped the sweat away from my brow.

"That's the attitude and that's why you're my head cheerleader, hit the showers and I will see you at practise later" and then she walked out. I picked up my bag and headed towards the lockers someone was standing there she had blonde hair and was wearing a Cheerio's uniform but it wasn't Quinn. I walked over to my locker and typed in my combo, the girl closed her locker and we made eye contact. She had a red towel hanging around her neck and her cheeks were matching she was tall and had an amazing figure she was beautiful. I had never felt like this before she gave me this weird feeling in my stomach, was it butterflies? She gave me a small smile while putting her water bottle in her mouth, omg was it an awkward smile because I was staring? She turned away when she tilted her head back and took a sip and smiled into the bottle, my god she had an amazing smile. She looked back over again SHIT SHIT SHIT I'm still staring, I gave her a smile back and then she spoke.

"hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce" she was cute and still had that smile stuck on her face, It felt different around her like I could just be me and she wouldn't care and I didn't even know her yet.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Santana Lopez"

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me if you would want me to carry this on? I have a few idea's but your more than welcome to give me some also? Please Review:)**


	2. Grow A Heart

**Sorry i took so long to update i was just really busy with exams:( this chapter is quite short but hopefully i will get the next chapter up soon!:) please review!:)**

* * *

Santana's POV

I had English next and I was already ten minutes late because coach kept me behind to do 15 extra laps for not being on point today. I was fine, more than fine just because I couldn't stop staring at the new girl, what was her name? Brittany, right that was it! Her long blonde hair and her blue eye's that just STOP! What are you doing Lopez? You're not gay, you have a boyfriend you're a cheerleader anything like this could ruin EVERYTHING.

As I walked into Miss Hitches English class I heard a roar come from her mouth as soon as she spotted me walk through the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU WALKING INTO MY CLASS LATE THIS YEAR AS WELL"

"fuck" I muttered under my breath as I widened my eyes.

"wow what the fuck happened to indoor voices? I thinks you may of just burst my right ear drum either that or coach Sue has, that's where I have been ok? And If you have a problem with that im sure she would be more than happy to burst your ear drums also." I replied earning a few snickers from the class.

"Detention! Now go sit down."

"God, someone's on their period" I muttered as I walked up towards my usual seat up the back and that's when I noticed the seat next to mine was occupied by the same blonde I met at the lockers. Brittany.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I looked up to see what all the shouting was about when my eyes fell on that beautiful Latina that I met earlier. She gave me a weird feeling in my stomach when her chocolate brown orbs met my eyes, it was weird because never have I felt this way about anyone in just a short glance, not a boy not a girl. No one really bothered that I was into boys and girls, I didn't even need to tell anyone they just kind of assumed after making out at party's with girls as well as boys. As soon as I snapped out of my thoughts I heard someone taking a seat next to me, I looked up to meet those warm chocolate orbs, gosh she was beautiful.

"hey" I spoke.

"hi.' She replied shortly. She spent the next few minutes looking through her bag trying to find something.

"yehno I once kept looking through my wardrobe trying to find my way to Narnia."

"still looking?" she spoke through her smirk.

"naa, I gave up when I found an even better place, maybe one day I could show you, but only really special people get to see it so… you better start impressing." She giggled at my response and I think it may have been the best thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life.

"I better." This made me smile so hard, she likes me I can tell, she had been all giddy this morning and she couldn't stop staring at me at the lockers when we met, she may be a challenge but who doesn't like a bit of a challenge?

* * *

Santana's POV

His lips were scratching mine as a pushed Puck of me as he tried to make-out with me in the middle of the hallway.

"Fuck this, what is up with you? Im trying to kiss my girlfriend and she is being as moody as usual and not letting me in. Santana I cant do this not like this anymore, you know how hard try to keep it in my pants and its even harder when I cant even kiss my girlfriend, im a man I have needs."

"Puck im not in the mood" im never in the mood, I wasn't even slightly attracted to him, he sometimes made me fell physically sick and all I could picture in my head right now was those pink, soft lips that belonged to a certain blonde. She was so amazing in the most weirdest way she made some joke about how dolphins were just gay sharks, and that was it right at that moment I felt something different, like I didn't need to be so guarded around her cause she never took anything to seriously. I fell the need to have her in my life somehow.

"Im done Santana I cant do this." Puck spoke and brought me out of my daze.

"What? We cant be done, we need each other Puck, you and me both know that!"

"so you're telling me ALL of this was just for some credit around here and you haven't even had any feelings for me? You know how that makes ME feel… like shit. Grow a heart Santana." He spoke as he slammed his locker and walked away.

"Puck." I spoke but he just ignored me and carried on walking.

I made my way to the toilets to calm myself down before Spanish next when I heard a voice that was starting to get very familiar.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"yeah im fine."

"you don't look fine you look upset tell me what's wrong?"

"it's just me and my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now." I spoke, what was i even doing I never open up or tell people anything.

"aw sweetie it will be fine, im sure you can get him back if you don't it's his lost cause your beautiful San and anyone would be lucky to have you." A small blush crept onto my cheeks she just gave me a nickname and called me beautiful in one sentence.

"what do you have next"

"Spanish with Mr Martinez" I replied.

"Same now lets walk to class before we are late." She spoke as she wrapped her pinky around mine and gave me a smile. That's when I noticed I was falling for Brittany, I was falling for her real hard.


End file.
